


You may.

by WhisperingMagpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Hunter Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: Everyone likes some sub!Dean





	

Dean shifts his knees a bit further apart, grimacing as the short carpet fibers beneath him scratch at his skin. He looks to his left, assuring himself that Sam’s coffee is positioned properly on the table, a small pitcher of cream and a bowl of sugar on the silver tray as well. When he hears the gravely crunch of car tires outside, he straightens up on his mat, hands folded at the small of his back. The sound of a key turning in the lock of the door makes his exposed dick twitch. Sam is home.

Every day at five o'clock, Dean begins to prepare dinner. By five-fourty-five, dinner is in the oven. He spends the next ten minutes making Sam’s coffee precisely to his liking. Sam prefers his coffee made in a french press, one of those smaller personal sized presses since it’s just the two of them. Three scoops of coarse grounds, no more, no less. By six o'clock, the press is on the coffee table in the living room, waiting for Sam to arrive. Dean has a few minutes to undress and kneel next to Sam’s chair. Routine is very important, and Sam would be disappointed if his dinner and coffee weren’t ready on time.

The door swings open, and Dean smiles, watching Sam unbutton his jacket and hang it up in the closet. “Welcome home, Sam. How was work?”

Sam doesn’t respond until he’s toed off his shiny black shoes and placed them neatly in the closet as well. Dean waits patiently as Sam strides silently over to him, circling him. He can feel Sam’s eyes inspecting his posture, and then the taller man’s hand touches his cheek gently. Dean sighs into the caress and relaxes, hands shifting in front of him as he tilts his head to kiss Sam’s palm.

“Stressful. I need to hire a new assistant.” Sam settles into the plush recliner, leaning forward to depress the plunger of the french press, then pours himself a mugful of needed caffeine. He adds cream and sugar, stirring until thoroughly mixed before bringing the cup to his lips.

“Is she behind in paperwork again?” Dean questions, turning to rest his chin on the armrest of the chair, watching as Sam sips his coffee. Sam relaxes as the taste of the coffee fills his mouth, and he swallows before laying his hand atop Dean’s head, scratching gently through his short hair.

“That, and she misplaced a file, today. She’s too scatterbrained.”

Dean closes his eyes for a moment, frowning. When his green eyes look up again, there is a mischievous glint in them. He slips out from under Sam’s hand, crawling to sit at his feet, hands lifting to rest on Sam’s knees. His fingertips trace slowly up Sam’s thighs. “May I help you relax?”

Sam sets his mug down on the table, then rests back into the comfortable chair, giving Dean a nod, grinning as the smaller male undoes the button and zipper of his stiff suit pants. “You may.”


End file.
